Broer
Setting The basic premise of the specific events explained in this source material revolve around a broken relationship between a brother and sister and the crumbling of a facade of happiness and familial perfection. The catalyst for this sudden change is the amputation of Marcus Landman's leg, due to him ignoring his diabetes and its treatment. Bart Bart is Olivia's colleague and an emotional support when her life falls apart, by allowing her to focus on her job. Gerard Gerard is Olivia's husband and as the illusion of the perfect family gets dispelled he becomes depressed and burned out. He manages to pick himself up again due to the influence of Marcus. Julius Julius is Olivia's oldest son and he is right in the middle of puberty and his rebellious behavior makes him come across as an upstart. Leonard Cohen Leonard Cohen is a celebrity quoted by Marcus during a conversation with Olivia. Marcus Landman Marcus is Olivia's brother, an emotional man who is just as likely to live in a cottage near a river, with no electricity or running water, as he is to pack up and leave for a different country. He's neglected his diabetes and has recently lost his leg due to that fact. Maurits Grim Maurits is mrs. Grim-Kyvon's son, a man entirely uninterested in family business who would much rather see the store closed and the property rented out, to increase his income. Meneer van Erkel Meneer, or mister, van Erkel is a man who made a career out of giving seminars about his abduction and kidnapping. He is referenced by mister Kyvon during a conversation with Olivia about her brother Marcus. Mevrouw Derksen Mevrouw, or mrs., Derksen is also a patient where Marcus gets treated during and after his surgery. She is an elderly lady with a kind demeanor. Mevrouw Grim-Kyvon Mevrouw, or mrs., Grim-Kyvon is mister Kyvon's sister and is a woman who is very hard, if not impossible to please. Mijnheer Kyvon Mijnheer, or mister, Kyvon is the oldest shareholder in the family-owned firm and the son of its founder. He is a calm and patient man, but one who appreciates efficiency, family ties and hard work. Oliver Hardy Oliver Hardy is a fictitious character in a TV-series, along with Stanley Laurel. Olivia Landman Olivia is Marcus' younger sister and she has become fed up with Marcus quirks and emotional expressiveness. She runs her family on a steady diet of facades and charades, appearing so perfect to others that they start believing their own illusion. She works as a manager for a firm called Kyvon Serviezen, a store specializing in high end tableware. Oma Riet Oma, or grandma, Riet is Olivia and Marcus' grandmother, a woman known for her emotional outbursts. Stanley Laurel Stanley Laurel is a fictitious character in a TV-series, along with Oliver Hardy. Tom Tom is Olivia's youngest son and at the age of fourteen balances between child-like innocence and the rebellion that comes with puberty. Victor Kyvon Victor is mister Kyvon's son-in-law, who used to be general manager for the store. Lack of interest and ability have led to a steady decline of profits and a steady increase of losses, until Olivia takes over.